Rainy Day Snippets
by ScytheMeister23
Summary: A Hetero fic between France and Belarus. Natalia visits the salon for a trim and is interested in the only stylist there. One-shot, Hetero, no swears, no violence, no couple things. Crack Pairing. Enjoy Shout-out to Amanda for being an awesome bro!


The rain was just beginning as Natalia made her way into the salon. The umbrella hanging from her wrist, although unused, had many drops of water residing. _'Too wet...'_ Natalia decided, putting it on the ground beside her chair. With no other customers inside, Natalia made her way to the front desk.

The receptionist sat, typing. _'More than likely something personal. No business today.'_ Natalia thought. Noticing her after the bell, the receptionist quickened his typing, attempting to finish before she made it to the front. "H'allo. How can I help you today?" He said. Natalia could practically feel the France she had visited many times emanating off of him. She allowed a small smile.

"I have an appointment for 2:30. Just a trim." Natalia stated. The receptionist clicked a few things on the screen, putting his hand over his mouth during his search. "Ahh, here you are. Natalia?" Natalia nodded in response, her features returning to their natural 'stoic' state. "Come back here and we'll get started.

Natalia turned to grab her things, and continued to head behind the counter. The receptionist was readying a chair for them, brushing the headrest and such. "My name is Francis by the way."

Natalia placed her belongings beside the chair and took off her coat, revealing the blue blouse and back skirt she had for the meeting earlier. "'Just a trim' you said?" Francis asked, draping the cape over Natalia. "Yes." Natalia responded. She had to remember not to move during a hair cut.

Francis searched drawers in front of them, seeking a brush. "So, about how much do you want off?" Natalia thought for a second. "Three inches." She felt that her hair looked best in the middle of her back. Francis proceeded to take her hair and pull it behind her ears and shoulders, taking out her bow with care.

Grabbing the hair between her shoulders, Francis began brushing the strands below, ensuring that knots were clear. _'So soft...' _He thought _'She takes really good care of herself...' _ Although it wasn't surprising. Natalia just laid back and let him do his work

"So. How was work?" Francis asked. Natalia's eyes widened at the question. That had never happened before. She looked in the mirror to watch Francis continue brushing. "Work was... good, actually."

The meeting had been a success. She earned another approval for her company. She didn't even have to unbutton or lean over or anything, she made the choice obvious enough. "My bosses think highly of me. They like my brains. My ideas." Natalia stopped when Francis leaned to grab the scissors off the vanity. "I'm still listening." he said, noticing her pause.

Natalia heard the snipping behind her, out of things to say on the previous topic. "What about you?" She asked, attempting to keep it going. "It's been slow. The typing you heard was me blogging on the job, if you promise not to tell my boss. I'm the only one, eh, _sur l'horage_ for today." Francis responded with a slight chuckle. _'On the clock.'_ Natalia thought, remembering French II.

Just then, Francis stopped. He grabbed a mirror from the top drawer and turned the chair, the sudden turning startling Natalia. "Look in the vanity mirror." Francis said, almost demanding. Natalia did as she was instructed, though reluctantly. "It's... Perfect..." Natalia said with a small gasp, her platinum hair trembling in the air. "Not that I expected differently, you definitely seemed to know what you were doing."

Francis chuckled again. "You remind me of some old friends of mine. Let me ring you up." He said walking to the front counter. Natalia put her coat back on, noticing the rain had picked up. She opened her purse on her way to the front of the counter, intending to pay with her debit card.

"Sign here please." Frances said, referring to the check. Natalia signed and placed everything back in her purse. She extended her hand, the professional manner. "It was a pleasure to meet you Frances. I hope it can happen again." Natalia said before turning toward the door. She didn't bother with her umbrella, as her car was a few steps away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The time was nearly closing. Frances had gone over the days events, the most recent being Natalia's appointment. He looked through the receipts of that day. He remembered her hair, her voice. Her lovely bow. He wanted to remember them clearer, and thought that her signature would help.

She had signed with her name, _Natalia Arlovskaya_. She had signed with her cell phone number as well. Frances eyes lit up, and he became almost giddy with laughter, jumping from foot to foot. He excitedly shut off off the computer and noticed the time. 8:27. Not too late for an invitation to breakfast. He ran out the door of the salon, hoping he'd get service in his car. He nearly forgot to lock the door before running off to the other end of the parking lot.


End file.
